An Unlikely Match
by bartlettfan24
Summary: Chibs falls for a much younger girl next door and realizes she may be everything he's needed to fill the void/replace Fiona and Kerrianne. Rated M for future chapters. There will definitely be some smut and fun scenes in future chapters. I do not own these characters, and owe my gratitude to the creators of SOA.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea floating around for quite a while now. I always wished they explored romance for Chibs more than they did. This is AU, doesn't really fit anywhere in the storyline. Obviously Jax is still alive/never died. Rating for future chapters. Let me know what you think.

An Unlikely Match

Chapter One.

Chibs and Jax were sitting outside of Charming High School waiting for her to come out. They knew she saw the whole shoot out with the Mayans and the last thing they needed was some witness killing their entire plan.

"Here she comes," Jax said, nodding in the direction of a twenty something young girl walking out of the auditorium. She was 5'2, brown hair with a few purple streaks, maybe a few extra pounds on her but not unattractive. The girl next door. Jax and Chibs made their way over to her and once the students around her, they cornered her against the brick wall.

"Hey darlin, can we talk to you? Jax said in a not too harsh tone.

"Doesn't seem like I have too much of a choice now do I; so what could you need from little old me?" she bites back.

Chibs chuckles to himself thinking that this girl has some balls to talk to two bikers with that much sarcasm, in another circumstance he might even be attracted to her, granted he was twice her age.

Jax starts to talk, "Tuesday night, you saw some things go down. It would be in your best interest to not mention any of that to anyone."

"Oh, so I _shouldn't_ go post on my Facebook page about the gun fight I saw between the Sons and the Mayans? Damn, I was _so_ looking forward to getting dragged in by the Charming Sheriff's department and being questioned for hours on end." She looked Jax right in the eyes. "Don't worry blondie, my lips are sealed. Your business is your business. I'm just a theatre teacher trying to get a show up and running."

Chibs chimes in at this point. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"What's it to you Scarface?"

"Well when I talk to a pretty lady, it helps to know her name. And that's Mr. Scarface to you"

After some brief hesitation, "Adeline. Adeline Campbell. And you are?"

"Chibs, and blondie over there is Jax. Campbell…are you Scottish?"

"A few generations back, but yes. I'm second generation. Listen, I promise you, I will not be saying _anything_ to _anyone._ I like my quiet life. I come to school, teach kids to center their angst into theatre and then I go home. I have little interest in changing my routine now."

Jax starts to back away a little, realizing the heat transferring between Chibs and Adeline. He mentally chuckles as he does the math on their age difference. Chibs was approaching fifty and she couldn't be more than twenty five.

Chibs nods his head at Adeline. "Thank you, darlin." Chibs and Jax start to walk away back towards their bikes.

Adeline starts after them, "Hey, uh, Chibs!" Chibs quickly turns back towards her slightly confused. "Can I ask _you_ a favor?" Intrigued Chibs nods his head indicating for her to go on. "There is this guy…he uh, he won't take no for answer…at first it was flattering, but now, he's showing up at my place at all hours of the day. I live alone; my parents moved back east and left me their house. It's getting to the point where I'm not feeling too safe being alone all the time."

"And you want us to what? Scare him?" Chibs replied.

"Maybe just talk to him? I'm not sure what you do, and I don't want to know, but as a Scottish gentleman, I'd greatly appreciate your help."

"Aye, tugging on my homeland attachments are ya?"

Adeline pull out a sharpie from her back pocket and in a swift move, she grabs Chibs left hand and starts to write her number on his hand.

"Text me tonight, I'll cook you dinner and you can see first hand how bad this creep is."

"Aye, 'till tonight sweet girl."

With that Chibs and Jax rode off back towards TM. Adeline walked to her car, parked on the street in front of the school.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a Mayan Prospect was watching the whole conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Adeline had been home for a while when her phone buzzed with a text message. It was Chibs. (This is Chibs. What time do you want me?) Adeline laughed, interpreting his text in a far dirtier sense then she knew was intended. At that moment she heard a car pull into her driveway. A quick peek out her kitchen window and she knew it was Charlie. She went back to her phone and pressed the call button on her phone. It was dialing Chibs.

"Aye, I'm not that old, you could have texted the information."

"No, Chibs, he's here. Now. He's in my driveway. I don't know what to do."

"You do nothing sweet girl. Lock your doors and stay inside. Address, now!"

"8455 Stern St."

"Go in your room and lock the door." – the line goes dead.

"Ay Jackie Boy! I'm going to kick the ass of a stalker asshole."

"Adeline?"

"She just called, asshole is in her driveway. She scared out of her wits."

"Go brother, we got a quiet night tonight."

The men briefly hug and then Chibs gets on his bike and speeds off.

A few minutes later he pulls in to Adeline's driveway, immediately seeing a Toyota Camry parked there and a man of a medium build banging on the door of the house.

"Come on Addy! You know I love you more than anyone ever will. You're desperate. You need me. I will give you everything you want."

Chibs strides his way over to Charlie.

"Aye, it's time to move on my friend."

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you fucking think you are?"

"I'm the man that is going to have his fist in your face if you are not off of this property in 30 seconds."

"Oh get the fuck out of here. This is a private matter."

At this point Chibs has had enough and grabs Charlie by the shirt throws him against the door and punches him in the stomach. As Charlie starts to recover from the initial blow Chibs throws another punch right into Charlie's right cheek, likely breaking his cheek bone; Charlie puts up his hands in a surrender pose and Chibs backs away.

"Leave. Now. Do not ever come near her again."

"Fine. Okay. Man, that stupid cunt isn't worth this shit."

Chibs throws another punch, this time on the left side. "You don't ever talk about a lady that way. Get out of here. Now."

Charlie literally runs to his car and drives away. Once he is around the corner Chibs pulls out his phone to call Adeline.

Hiding in the back of her closet, she answers right away when she see's Chibs' name appear on the caller id.

Her voice broken she answers, "Chibs?"

"He's gone darling. Come open the door."

"Oh, thank God. I'll be right there."

She hangs up the phone and starts to get up, after standing she realized she was only in an oversized t-shirt and panties. Making a decision to not bother putting pants back on, she hurried over to the front door to let Chibs in. Adeline swings open the door with a quicker speed then she had intended. Chibs' back was to her.

"He's gone?" Adeline asks, the anxiety clear in her voice.

Chibs turns around and does a once over looking at Adeline from head to toe. Taken aback by her appearance it takes him a second to say anything. Collecting his thoughts, he finally responds to her question.

"He's gone sweet girl. I don't think he will be bothering you again anytime soon."

The relief that flows across Adeline is obvious and apparent. Her shoulders relax and she opens the door wider, motioning for Chibs to come inside. He walks in and closes the door behind him, locking the door.

"I don't know how to thank you. Seriously, I owe you so much."

"What's the story with that douchebag? You don't seem the type to date men like that."

Hesitantly, Adeline meets Chibs eyes. He can see her hesitancy and steps closer to her, reaching out to cup her cheeks. Her eyes close at his touch, feeling the warmth all the way down to her toes.

Letting out a deep breath Adeline starts, "I'm going to talk, and I need you to just listen. I've never told anyone this and if you interrupt me, I will most likely break down and not be able to finish." Chibs nods his head silently.

"When I graduated High School I was only seventeen, my birthday is in November. I moved out of my parent's house the week after graduation. My dad died earlier in the year and lets just say that the step-monster and I did not get along all too well. Charlie was a teacher at my high school, he had always been there for me, through my dad's death and my whole senior year. He was kind and compassionate; I never got the vibe that his intentions were not pure. After living with him for a few months he started to get more persistent with his come-ons. I had gotten a job as a Stage Manager at a local theatre and had some money saved up so I found a roommate and moved out. He was pretty upset. Said he wanted to take care of me, I told him it was so appreciated but I could take care of myself. I thanked him for his hospitality and generosity and left. I didn't hear from him again until about a week ago. He showed up at the high school and started harassing me again. I was two minutes away from calling the police when you and Jax showed up today."

"Did he ever –" Chibs started.

"No, no. He never touched me. I didn't let it get that far. I'm not some damsel. I take care of myself, that's how I was raised. I just, I didn't know what else to do in this situation."

"Aye, you did the right thing girly. And you are strong. Are you alright now?"

Adeline nodded slowly and met Chibs' glance. A mouse a mile away could see the tension building between Adeline and Chibs. In an attempt to break the tension Adeline backs away from him and lightly asks, "So, Chibs? Is that your real name?"

Chibs laughs and shakes his head no. "Fillip."

"I like that, its handsome. So Fillip, what would you like for dinner? I do believe I owe you a meal."

"You're going to cook? In that?" Pointing his head towards Adeline's lower half. Impure thoughts starting to enter his mind; imagining what it would be like to have his palms over her arse, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around her waist. He shook his head in an attempt to wipe the thoughts aware.

Adeline caught Chib's glance and could safely assume the thoughts that were going through his mind. "Yes, in this. Is that a problem for you?"

"Not at all darling. What's on the menu?"

"Chicken with rice? There is some Whiskey on top of the fridge."

"Beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Adeline started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and begins to prepare the meal for her and Chibs. Chibs stood behind her leaning on the counter, watching how graceful this girl…woman…was. He was almost in awe of her; he was having a hard time understanding how someone so young could seem to have her life together in such a solid way.

"What's going on inside that big bad head?" Adeline asked with pure curiosity in her tone. The look in her eyes was simple and pure. The older Scott that was standing in her kitchen intrigued her. She knew she was probably going down a dangerous path getting involved with member of this "club".

"For that, sweet girl, you will need more then a meal and cheap whiskey."

"Fair enough."

"Darling my world is a million miles away from yours. No need to get you wrapped up in it. I'm happy with a meal and a drink as a thank you."

Smiling a genuine smile Adeline said, "Well then a meal and a drink is what you shall get." She flashed Chibs another smile and went back to cooking. Twenty minutes later she was plating the food and putting it out on the kitchen table.

"That was delicious darling, thank you." Chibs gets up from his chair and starts to clear the table. Adeline puts her hand on his to stop him.

"I didn't invite you to dinner to have you clean. Please, leave it. I'll get it later. Why don't you go sit on the patio, I'll bring out some dessert."

"I should be going, Jackie Boy will be missing me." Chibs said quietly.

Not being able to hide her disappointment, Adeline bows her head and says "Oh, alright then. Thank you again."

They both start walking towards the front door of the house. Chibs reaches out to open the door but Adeline stops him pulling his arm so that his hand ended up in hers, their fingers now intertwined she says, "I can guess what your world entails, but if you ever want to escape your world, you know how to reach me." With that she kisses his cheek, holding the kiss for a good 30 seconds and lets go of his hand.

Chibs stares at her, almost as if trying to stare deep into her soul, almost with a hint of sadness, "Lock the door behind me." And with that, he walked through the door, got on his bike, and rode away.

As instructed, Adeline locked the door behind Chibs and went back to the kitchen to start cleaning the dishes from dinner. About an hour later just as she was finishing up with the dishes the doorbell rang. Taking off the rubber gloves she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, standing on her porch was a dark skinned man, roughly 5'11, plaid shirt and jeans.

"Who is it?" Adeline asked through the door.

"Hi, uh, miss, I'm sorry to bother you, but my son was playing baseball and they accidently threw a ball through your car window. I just wanted to offer to pay for the damage."

"Shit," Adeline whispered to herself. "Okay, I'll be out in just a second."

Adeline ran to her bedroom to grab some yoga pants, pulling them on and going back to her front door. She unlocks the door and as she starts to open it, the man kicks the door open and shoves his way into the house. "What are you doing?" Adeline screams but before she could get another word out the man punches her knocking her to the ground. He kicks her in the ribs and in her throat causing her to choke. When she starts to get her senses back he grabs a fistful of her hair and whispers in her ear "You tell the sons that they mess with the Mayans again I'll kill every last old lady around." And with that he knocks Adeline out with his gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It's a little after midnight when Chib's phone wakes him up. He had passed out at the clubhouse along with Jax and Tig.

"Chibs! Shut that thing up!" Tig yelled, the ringer having woken both him and Jax up as well.

"Aye shut your pie hole." Chips quips back.

"Aye whoever this might be better make it fast and quick."

"Chibs" Adeline said, barely a whisper.

Chibs now fully awake sits up and asks even though he knows the answer, "Adeline?"

"Oh shit is that the girl from the school? Get it old man!" Jax shouts.

"Chibs, please –" the line goes dead.

"Shite, something's up. Tig come with me." Chibs jumps up hits Tig to get him up and they both take off towards Adeline's house.

Within minutes they arrive at Adeline's house, her car was in the driveway and the kitchen lights were on. Nothing looked out of the normal. Chibs bangs on the door three times, after there was no answer he tried the handle, it's open. He knew that she had locked the door behind him earlier. Something was definitely not right. Chibs and Tig walk in and Chibs starts to call for Adeline. Tig walks towards the back of the house.

"Adeline, girly, where are you?"

"Aw fuck. CHIBS! She's in here." Tig yells. Chibs runs to the back of the house and finds Adeline on the floor of the bathroom beaten bloody and barely conscious. Her shirt ripped in the back and fresh knife wounds covering the bottom of her spine. Someone had carved "R.I.P S.O.A" into her skin.

"Fillip…" she could barely whisper, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Shh sweet girl, I'm here. I'm here." Chibs strokes her head and looks to Tig, both of them in utter shock.

"Baby who did this?" Tig quietly asked.

Adeline tries to sit up and with the help of Tig and Chibs she is able to scoot her butt back far enough so she is able to rest her head on Chib's shoulder. Tig kneeling in front of her strokes the stray hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ears.

"Who?" Tig asks as softly as he can.

Adeline takes a deep breath, "I don't know. He knocked on the door, said his sons baseball broke my car window. When I opened the door he came shoved in and…" she started crying silently. She leans further into Chibs, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

"Shh, sweet girl. We're here. No one is going to hurt you." Chibs tries to reassure her, kissing her forehead.

Coughing lightly Adeline says, "I swear Chibs, I didn't say anything to anyone. I was cleaning the dishes, I swear. I would never do anything to hurt the club."

"Stop that baby we know." Tig said sympathetically.

In-between tears, "I don't understand why me. I'm not involved with the club at all. Is this what I get for making dinner for someone?"

"I can promise you sweet girl, we will figure this out," Chibs turns to Tig, "Call Jax and Opie, they need to see this, have Opie get the lady doctor from Caracara."

"Yeah brother." Tig walks out of the room

Almost immediately Adeline lets out a loud sob and just starts crying heavily into Chibs, the pain starting to kick in. He wraps both arms around her now, trying to be careful of her injuries.

"Let me put you in bed darling. We have a doctor coming, you can rest until she gets here."

Adeline doesn't speak but she nods her head. Chibs slips an arm under her legs and pulls one of her arms around his neck, she brings her other arm around so that she is holding on to his neck. Her eyes are basically swollen shut so she rests her head back on Chibs' shoulder. He carries her to her bedroom and kneels on the bed to gently lays her down. She flinches from pain but tries to keep any sounds to herself. He gets up but Adeline reaches for his hand.

"Stay. Please." She manages.

"I'll sit here in the chair." Chibs tells her. He takes a seat in the armchair that is sitting in the corner of the room facing the door. He sees Adeline start to relax and shortly later her breathing slows, she had fallen asleep. Tig comes into the room about to speak but Chibs cuts him off.

"Quietly, she just fell asleep." He says rushed.

"Jax is on the way, Ope is stopping to pick up Leila. I warned them she was in pretty bad shape. Gemma wanted to come with but I didn't think that was too good an idea." Tig said.

"Good call brother, Gem would probably just scare the shite out of the poor girl."

Chibs agreed with Tig, Adeline didn't deserve to be wrapped up in Club nonsense. It was exactly what he did not want. She was sweet and smart, innocent in al the ways that mattered. He should have known better. He runs his hands over his face, almost in a defeated stance.

About fifteen minutes later Jax arrives. Tig lets him in and takes him to Chibs. The two men embrace in a hug.

"Brother I am so sorry. If I thought us talking to her would lead to this I would not have done it." Jax says to Chibs with sincere remorse showing in his face and voice.

"Don't blame yourself Jackie boy. The only one to blame is the brown asshole who ruined this poor girl."

"How bad is it?" Jax asked, some hesitation in his voice. He'd known Chibs almost his entire life; he could tell that the generally stoic man was shaken and angry.

"See for yourself, she's up." Tig interrupts.

The three men walk back to Adeline's bedroom. She is laying on her left side, curled up in the fetal position.

"Come to interrogate me some more?" Adeline said trying to be sarcastic but you could hear the exhaustion in her tone.

"Darling, I am so sorry. This is not what we wanted." Jax said apologetically. "I swear to you we will find the person who did this and they will pay."

"I don't want to know. Plausible deniability. But your promise means a lot. Jax I'm not naive, I know I can't call 911, but I need a doctor. I think my rib is broken." Adeline says.

"No darling, you are anything but naïve. We have a doctor on the way, she'll take good care of you and get what you need." Jax says, kneeling in front of her bed at this point so he can be eye level with her. He gently strokes her head. "We will take care of you. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it doesn't mean you are weak darling. It means you have a strong group of people to help hold you up when you are down. And what ever you are doing to my man Chibs, well, that's between you two, but I like it." Jax chuckled as he said that last bit.

"Can I see him, please?" Adeline asks.

"Yeah, I'll send him in." Jax replies. With that he walks out of the room and sends Chibs in. Jax hangs in the living room with Tig to wait for Opie and Leila.

Chibs lightly knocks on Adeline's door to make sure she hadn't fallen back asleep. "Come in," Adeline says softly.

"Jax said you wanted to see me sweetheart." Chibs says with a hint of question in his tone.

"Don't leave me alone, please." Adeline begs, tears streaming down her face again.

"Sweet girl, you will be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again." Chibs' tone was harsh but not in a cruel way. He felt responsible for Adeline's condition and sure as hell was going to make sure things were made right.

"You can call me Lainey, if you want. I like that you call me sweet girl though." Lainey smiled and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she re-adjusted to try and get comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the delay in the update. This chapter is very short as well. I'm having a bit of a crisis in the order I want everything to play out in. I have a busy week too so probably won't get another chapter out until Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **As always, please please review and/or message me with your ideas. I'd love to include your dreams of Chibs!**

 **Much Love**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Lainey was just waking up when Opie and Leila arrived. Jax brought Leila back and introduced the two women then left them to give them some privacy. Twenty minutes later Leila comes out of the bedroom and closes the door behind her. She motions for Jax and Chibs and they get up from the couches to walk over to her.

"It's pretty bad, but she is insanely tough." Leila started with. "She has four broken ribs all on the right side, obviously the knife wounds on her lower back. Besides some nasty bruises and a shitty recovery ahead of her, she'll be fine. I'll leave a medicated ointment for the cuts and some oxy's for the pain. She needs to take it easy, no heavy lifting and she shouldn't drive for at least a week depending on her pain." Leila paused now, not wanting to look Chibs in the eyes as she said the next part. "She said they didn't do anything…nasty…to her but I took a rape kit just in case, they may have tried something when she was knocked out. If anything comes back from it I'll let you guys know ASAP."

Jax thanks her and she goes to go sit with Opie, still holding out on her crush for the stoic gentle giant. He places his hand possessively on her thigh once she is seated and her body heats up immediately. Maybe this isn't so hopeless she thinks.

Chibs and Jax talk for a moment and come to arrangement to make sure that Lainey is never a lone. Chibs obviously volunteering to stay with her, Jax agrees, realizing that this girl meant more then Chibs was letting on. Forgetting the fact that Chibs was old enough to be her father, Jax was happy to see his brother caring about a woman again. They decided that Rat would stay at the house as well and with that the two men hugged and Jax went back to the living room, Chibs heading towards Lainey's room.

Everyone turned to Jax when he walked in to the living room. He announced that Chibs and Rat would be staying back and that the rest of them should give Lainey her space for the time being. Tig, Opie and Leila all got up and started to exit the house. Tig got on his bike and rode away wanting to get to see Venus. Opie walked Leila to his truck, opening the door for her. "You shouldn't be alone. With everything going on." Opie says to Leila. "I have some friends I can stay with in Stockton. I'll drive up after you drop me off." Leila responds, not much heart in in answer.

"Stay with me." Opie says in a questioning but authoritative tone. Leila simply nods her head.

Meanwhile, Chibs had gone back to check on Lainey. She was laying on her left side curled in the fetal position. His heart dropped when he saw her. She was pale in the places she wasn't bruised and her gaze looked as if she was lost in her head somewhere.

"Lainey?" Chibs calls as he enters through the doorway.

She turns her head and sees Fillip standing there, concern clear across his face and shockingly, hurt. What shocked her more was that she instantly felt relief when she saw him. His presence alone made her feel as if nothing could ever hurt her again.

"Fillip…" Chibs took two strides over to her and was kneeling at her beside within seconds. "Aye, sweet girl, I'm here." He started stroking her head gently his hand lingering to cup her cheek and wipe away the stray tears that had fallen. Adeline started crying now, not being able to hold in her emotions anymore. Chibs' heart breaking even more, he could not take it. Throwing all caution to the wind he kicked off his boots took off his gun holster and climbed onto the bed. He had motioned for Lainey to scoot over so that he could lay down in a way that allowed Lainey to engulf herself into Chibs. He had his arms around her instantly and let her sob silently into his chest. Eventually she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is quite short because I wanted it to end the way that it does. I may combine Ch.5/6 later on but for now they are individual. There is some hinting of BDSM in this chapter so fair warning. Not about a pg-13 right now but the next chapter will be absolute smut. Enjoy. Rate. Love.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Lainey slowly started to open her eyes. Squinting she realized the sun was shining through her curtains. It was morning. She felt pain everywhere, as if she had been hit by a truck, the thought of moving brought her anxiety. She also felt heavy warmth on her side. Turning her head slightly to see what the weight was, she realized it was Chibs. Almost instantly she had flashbacks of the night before. Chibs had stayed with her after everything. He slept in her bed. He held her. Amongst all of the previous nights events, after everything he had said, Darling my world is a million miles away from yours, he had stayed with her to make sure she was safe.

"Aye, sweet girl, you keep squirming like that and I'm going to strap you down."

Chibs' voice shocked her; she had not realized he was awake. She left out a brief chuckle though at his comment. "You're hot." Adeline says point blankly.

"Nice of you to notice," he replies as a slow smile starts to spread across his face. Chibs finally opens his eyes and finds himself staring right into Adeline's. He silently wonders if it is possible to feel hurt and comfort at the same time because that is what he saw in Lainey's eyes.

"I meant your body temperature. I'm dying here old man." Lainey jabs at him.

"Nice to know your sarcasm has not been affected. Young lady." Chibs replies. Emphasizing on the "young lady" statement. He releases her from his arms though so that she can re-position herself. "How's your pain?" he asks with concern in his voice.

Lainey is hesitant to answer. She knows enough about the Sons and Chibs' own personality to know that any answer she gives him is going to fire him up. They protect their own using whatever means necessary. Taking a deep breath she finally answers his question, "I hurt. Everywhere." Scared to look him in the eyes she adds, "But knowing you stayed, that is enough to make the pain go away."

"Don't you lie to me sweet girl." Was all that Chibs was able to respond with. His Catholic guilt was firing strong inside of him and it was taking every ounce of self-control to not scream at Lainey for opening the door for a stranger. Christ he though, was he falling for this girl. Had he already fallen for this girl; this brave, beautiful, strong, sarcastic, annoying, precious, sweet girl? "Leila left you some painkillers and some tape shite I'm supposed to put on you."

"KT Tape, it'll help with my broken ribs." Lainey said.

"Aye. Do you want to take a shower?" Chibs asked.

Lainey poked Chibs in the ribs. "Fillip! At least buy me a drink first."

Chibs' heart stopped briefly at the image of Lainey naked in the shower, the water running down her breasts and curves, of him standing behind her, soap suds covering the curves in her back. He shook his head to snap himself back into reality. In a serious tone Chibs says, "You stop that." Getting up quickly he looks at her his face covered in pain, "I didn't want this for you. You were supposed to be safe."

Adeline slowly swings herself out of bed, holding on to the nightstand to balance herself she walks over to Chibs who was already reaching out for her knowing that her equilibrium was out of whack. When she reaches his arms she uses them to stabilize herself and then begins moving her hands up the length of his arms eventually landing at either side of his face. Her thumbs gently and almost possessively stroking his scars, she was shocked to find that his face was wet. Tears had fallen from those glorious black eyelashes. Looking him straight in the eyes Lainey says, "Fillip. This is not your fault. The only person responsible is the monster who did this to me. I should have known better. I shouldn't have opened the door. I am so sorry to have caused you so much pain. All I ever wanted to do was to make you smile, to bring you some peace, to interrupt your dark world with some light." Adeline is crying at this point. "I wanted you to need me in your life. I didn't want you to have to protect me." Pulling her hands down from his face and back down his arms she starts to pull away with intent of getting back into bed. Instead, Chibs holds her wrist tight, stopping her from being able to turn around, releasing her right wrist he moves his hand to her throat gently grasping on to it. He then uses her throat to pull Lainey closer to his body lifting his left hand to her cheek he pulls her head in and kisses her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lainey had never been kissed like that before. Passion does not even begin to cover what she felt pulsing throughout her entire body. It was like in that second, she knew that she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Nothing else mattered then what was happening right then.

When Chibs started to pull away Lainey heard herself whimper before she could stop herself, much to her embarrassment. Chibs chuckles at Lainey's reaction silently thinking to himself that if she responds that intensely to a kiss, what is going to happen when he takes her to bed.

He felt a bit guilty for even thinking of sex when Lainey was in such bad shape right now but he couldn't help it. She had sunk herself into his soul. In this moment though, he needed to get her back into bed. She could barely stand on her own two feet.

"Come on darling lets get you back into bed before you fall over and hurt yourself more." Chibs whispers. He can feel her disappointment but fights to ignore it and be a gentleman. He gently kisses her forehead and then guides her back on to her bed. "Get comfortable. You will not be getting off of that bed quite some time."

"Chibs I'm fine. I really want to take a shower. I feel gross." Lainey whines.

"Alright. I'll get the shower ready for ya." He says.

Chibs walks into the attached bathroom and starts the hot water on the shower when his phone rings. It's Jax.

"How is she?"

"Stubborn. She just woke up, she's going to try and take a shower."

"Leila wants to come by to check on her, make sure her ribs are all that is broken."

"Aye, send her over. If it's all right with you I am going to stay with her for a few days. I don't want her alone."

"You got it brother, take care of her. I like this one. Have you talked to Jary?"

"Nah, gotta figure out that shite. Its different ya know?"

"Yeah because Lainey is 25 and Jary is not."

"Aye, but it's not that. I want them both."

And with that Jax disconnects the phone call.

"Was that Jax?" Lainey asks.

Chibs had not heard her come out of the bathroom and the sight of her quite literally took his breath away. She looked simple and raw and to him, she had never looked better.

"Yeah, Leila is going to come by today to check on your ribs and put that tape on."

"Okay, can you help me? It hurts too much to bend over, my sweatpants are in the bottom drawer." Lainey says pointing at the dresser up against the wall. She starts pulling on a loose cashmere sweater with nothing underneath. The thought of a bra making her cringe. Chibs returns to her side with a pair of loose sweatpants. Lainey lightly and slowly sits down on the edge of her bed and starts to lift her legs but stops in pain.

"What's wrong?" Chibs asks with heavy concern in his voice.

"Just pain, it hurts to lift my legs. Let's skip the pants, I'm just going to get back in bed."

"Naked?"

"Yes, naked...is that a problem?"

"Aye, it is actually. Ya can't expect me to be able to concentrate with you half naked." Chibs says with not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well maybe you need to learn some self control avo."

"What did you just call me?" Chibs barks back, clearly offended by the term.

"I mean, you're old enough to be a grandpa so why not call you one?" Lainey replies with a smirk.

Chibs, not sure if he is offended or if he is even more intrigued by Lainey. It had been so long since anything or anyone had sparked this type of flame inside of him. After losing Fiona his heart never healed the way he had hoped. While he was never your traditional 'romantic' he did enjoy the honor and responsibility of caring for a wife and child. Part of him longed for that again; but he could not survive losing another woman. Yet his focus right in this moment was Lainey. She had captivated his mind, body and soul. She was impossible and yet he wanted nothing but to be the thing to relieve her of her pain and sorrows.

"Where'd you go?" Lainey asked, pulling Chibs out of his trance.

"Just thinking about how I am going to keep you from getting yourself into trouble." He snarks back.

"I know not of which you speak. What is this 'trouble" you mention?" Lainey responds with all the sarcasm in the world.

Chibs' mood suddenly turns stern and almost has a void to it.

Quietly, almost a whisper, Chibs says "Aye sweet girl, you hear me when I say this, I will never leave you unprotected again."

Lainey reaches out her hand silently inviting Chibs to sit or lay on the bed next to her. He takes the invite.

"You don't need to take care of me, I am not a damsel in distress that needs saving, I just had a really terrible thing happen to me and you happened to be a factor in what is making it better. You are a far better man than you give yourself credit for. I will always be grateful for you."


End file.
